


surprise

by zogratiscest



Series: black clover kinktober [9]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Warming, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Pegging, Punishment, Shota Pussy, Shotacon, Spanking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest
Summary: julius has a surprise for mereoleona.
Relationships: Mereoleona Vermillion/Julius Novachrono
Series: black clover kinktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952167
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	surprise

He intends for it to be a surprise. When she glances at him across the hall and gives him that look he knows so well, he wants to do something for her in return. Something to tell her that he’s sorry for worrying her, that he’s happy that she still wants him. A very small, always timid part of him thought she might take his weakness at face value and leave, disappointed in his loss and the near loss of his life. As if he could ever blame her for that.

As if he could blame anyone who might hold that weakness and failure against him.

But when Julius slips out of the last of his layers of clothing, folding all of them neatly and setting them on the dresser as he is told to do, Mereoleona speaks up for the first time since walking into his bedroom and locking the door. “Where’s your underwear?”

Excitement skitters under his skin as he takes a deep breath to compose himself, turning to face her. He folds his hands behind his back, knowing his body belongs to her. He has no right to hide it away, changed though it may be. “I wasn’t wearing any today.”

Her expression is unreadable. From across the room, Mereoleona leans herself against the wall and folds her arms over her chest. Does she think he looks hideous after all? Part of him… Was sure she would. The change is a drastic one for sure, and he hardly expects her to just accept it and move on as though nothing has changed when she can conveniently rest her elbow on top of his head. As she proved. Many times so far.

His fingers knot together restlessly behind his back, but he keeps his warm, even smile for her and tries not to wither under the tactician’s laser focus of her eyes.

Maybe this was too much. Maybe he should have just kept his clothes on and—

“You went all day without wearing underwear.” She arches one fiery eyebrow at him, and Julius tips his head forward affirmatively, afraid to drop her gaze. “You had a captain’s meeting this morning. You say through the entire meeting with no underwear on?”

“Yes.” With no clothes on, there is no hiding the embarrassment that warms his cheeks, flushing hot down his neck. It was torture. None of them knew, but he did, and the thought of being caught, of being found out, made him want to curl up and hide.

By the end of the meeting, his thighs were slick and sticky, and his cunt ached.

Mereoleona’s gaze hardens, and Julius feels something in the pit of his stomach drop. “You went into a captain’s meeting with no underwear on. What if they had found out?”

“They wouldn’t have found out. I wasn’t… Going to show them, or anything.” The question makes his skin burn, and the familiar throb between his thighs almost makes him press them together. He just barely stops himself, because that would make her upset.

“Did you get wet, thinking about them seeing you? About them figuring it out?” She pushes herself off of the wall and stalks across the carpet, and Julius swallows back a frightened squeak at the heat of her mana as it brushes against his skin.

Lying to her is impossible. She would see right through him in a heartbeat. “I— I might—”

“You might what?” She stops just short of touching distance, and Julius quivers under the weight of her mana, of her heat rolling down his body. Having this done to him before makes it familiar but… Not the same. Because she hasn’t since he narrowly avoided death.

She also isn’t touching him or really looking at him, so maybe this is more of an issue than he thought it would be. “I might have. Been excited at the thought of someone knowing.”

“My brother was at that meeting.” Mereoleona takes a step forward, and Julius barely cages the instinct to take a step back as she creeps closer to him. She towers over him now when there was barely a difference in their heights before. “Did you want him sniffing you out? Did you want Vangeance knowing how dirty you were being?”

Julius shakes his head quickly. The thought of one of them finding out is mortifying. What he and Mereoleona do is between  _ them, _ even the aspects that are almost public. “No.”

“And yet you went in there like that anyway. As if none of them would notice you fidgeting around in your chair.” She takes another step forward, and Julius swallows a whine.

“I’m sorry.” He wants to drop his head, make himself small in front of her, but he doesn’t have to try to do that now. And breaking eye contact when she seems angry with him is probably a bad idea. Mereoleona has never been properly angry with him before.

Another step forward, and this time, she cups his chin. The touch is light, gentle, but Julius can see the fire raging in her eyes. “I didn’t give you permission to do that.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” It sounds weak on his tongue, pitiful. But she is right. Doing things like this without permission when he promised her his body belonged to her long ago is… She has every right to be upset with him for doing this. What if they  _ did _ know?

Her thumb brushes over his bottom lip when it trembles slightly. “I know what you look like when you’re wet, Julius. You can’t keep still. Always pressing your legs together, looking down, looking away. Your face gets so hot, like now, but more. They had to know.”

“No one said anything,” he protests, but Mereoleona only cocks her head at him. Eyebrow raised again. As if daring him to consider whether any of them would have spoken up on it even if they noticed. “I— I just wanted to surprise you. I’m sorry, I…”

Her hand drops. It feels as though she struck him, as though she punched the air from his lungs, but all she does is trace the very tips of his fingers through the thin curls of pubic hair on his mound. “Who does this belong to, Julius? Look at me and tell me.”

His eyes, starting to drop, snap back up to meet hers. “Yours. It’s yours.”

“Do you think I want to share?” Her touch is more brazen, more obvious. And then she cups her fingers over his mound, giving the hair a light tug that makes his skin prickle. “Do you think I want my brother to look at your cunt when it’s all wet and shiny? Hmm?”

“No.” His voice is small even to his ears, his toes curling into the carpet. Her hand is so big.

Oxygen hitches tight and fast in his lungs when she strokes her fingers back a little, just barely brushing the top of his slit where he is pitifully wet for her. “What about Marx? He hangs after you all day. Did he do that today? I’m sure he noticed if something was off.”

Shame floods his cheeks and Julius squeezes his eyes shut against his will. “I’m sorry.”

“What does that even mean?” Mereoleona takes her hand back, and his stomach lurches. No. Keep touching him please. He… He needs that, the reassurance, the— “Are you actually sorry, or are you telling me what you think I want to hear?  _ Look _ at me, Julius.”

He forces his eyes open once more, trying not to quake under the heat of her glare. “I’m really sorry. I wasn’t thinking about that. About any of it, until the meeting, and then… But I just wanted to surprise you. I wanted to do something that you might like.”

Truth be told, he thought she would like it. The thought of him walking around all day with a missing article of clothing, rubbing his thighs together, thinking about the look she gave him. About the visit she would pay him tonight. He knows he isn’t allowed to touch himself without her permission and so he purposefully frustrated himself, teased himself, with the thought that she might like him taking the initiative just to please her.

Very, very wrong as it turns out. She’s never been this angry with him before, he thinks.

“You thought I might like this?” The hand that was between his legs curls around his hip, her thumb pressing into the indent there, her fingers biting into his ass. “Knowing that they might have been thinking about you, wiggling around in your chair? Really?”

No, of course not. Mereoleona is firm about her ownership of him, and the thought of him inciting others to think like that, to know… Of course she’s angry with him. “I’m sorry.”

She scoffs, the warm puff of air curling across his lips. “You keep saying that, but  _ I’m sorry _ isn’t going to cut it this time. On the bed, on your back. You’ve earned a punishment.”

When she steps away from him, Julius hurries past her to the bed, guilt eating at the pit of his stomach as he drags himself up onto the mattress. He should have known better. Should have been more careful. Shouldn’t have presumed to do such a thing, because his body belongs to her. He  _ gave _ it to her, years ago, and she decides what he does with it. And… She isn’t wrong. What if they noticed? What if someone realized what was wrong?

Yami must have. The way he reads ki… Julius bites back a whine. Stupid, stupid,  _ stupid. _

He doesn’t know how to lay but chooses sideways, laying down on his back, folding his hands behind his head to keep them out of the way. He feels so small when she stalks up to him, all predatory grace and poise and anger. All he wants to do is take the punishment so he can soothe that anger, make her want to touch him again. Touch him properly.

Her hands slip into the backs of his knees and drag him to the edge of the bed, and Julius’s stomach jumps at her closeness, at the way she hangs over him. Mereoleona is an intimidating woman in every sense of the word, but this is the first time he’s ever felt so small and pitiful under her eyes. Is this just for now, or a permanent feature?

“Hold your knees up like this.” She lets go and he’s quick to comply, tucking his hands where hers were just a moment before. It’s… Embarrassing, because he’s fully on display to her like this. The warm heat of her mana rolling over his bare cunt slow and easy.

His initial attraction to her was based on this, though. On the way she, and only she, makes him feel small, makes him feel vulnerable, makes him feel weak. And he  _ likes _ that, because… He can hand her control and trust her not to hurt him with it, he can be vulnerable with her and know that she won’t use it against him. That everything they do is just a game, that she does love him, that she would never take out  _ actual _ anger on him.

Occasional frustration, yes. Just like how one particularly long and irritating conversation with the king had him seeking her out that night to take the edge off for him.

“Who does this belong to?” Mereoleona pets her fingers around the outer lips of his cunt, spread wide and lewd in his current position. “Is this yours to do with what you want?”

Julius trembles under her touch, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “No. It’s yours.”

“Exactly.” A single finger strokes over his clit and Julius sucks in a thin, harsh breath. Oh.  _ Oh. _ “This belongs to me.  _ You _ belong to me. Don’t ever do something so foolish or idiotic without my permission again. What if I didn’t want you wound up tonight? What if I didn’t want you soaking through your pants all day? You don’t decide that. I do.”

“I’m sorry.” He bites his lip as soon as he says it, and she sighs down at him.

“Words don’t mean anything.” A finger traces the slickness of his hole, and Julius whines softly up at her. He likes being teased when she does it. Small and careful. “I don’t want you to say you’re sorry, I want you to do better. Besides, I’d rather have your wet panties to gag you with when you get loud around my cock. Now, I’m going to punish you.”

Her fingers slide over his clit again, and she pinches it. Hard. It  _ hurts. _ “O-Okay—”

“Count each slap.” And without any more warning than that, she brings her hand down so hard on his cunt that it punches a shout from his lungs. It hurts. It  _ burns, _ the slap so sudden, so sharp against his wet skin. Oh he’d— He’d really messed up, not wearing—

“Count,” she barks,” and Julius whines up at her and struggles to find his voice.”

“One—” And just as he exhales, she brings her hand down again, harder this time. “Two!”

“For Vangeance and for Yami. Two of the  _ nine _ captains who could have noticed you grinding down into your chair like a slut.” Mereoleona peels her lips back from her teeth, fierce and dominant, and Julius chokes. Nine?  _ Nine? _ “You’ll count out a slap for all of them. And because you spent all day getting wet for me, it’s going to hurt even  _ worse. _ ”

He doesn’t even have time to remember if he was grinding down in the chair or not when her hand comes down again. Pain blossoms hot and pulsing between his legs and Julius throws his head back against the mattress, trembling. He barely squeaks out the number around his throat working desperately around noise, any sound, something, anything— And then  _ again, _ and  _ again. _ Her hands are huge and hot and strong, and he’s so much smaller now, and wet, so the slaps hurt even worse. Far worse than when she spanks him on the ass.

Julius would rather be across her lap, taking twice as many, compared to this.

“Six!” His voice breaks but Mereoleona does not let up, blue eyes glittering wildly like a storm at sea— And through the pain, his stomach curls in excitement. She’s so  _ scary. _

“For my brother,” she snaps, and then  _ again, _ sending heat pulsing through his body, flames licking around his thighs. “And for my cousin. Why are you so damned  _ reckless? _ ”

_ Nine _ claws its way out of his throat minutes later and Julius watches her through wet eyes, fingers biting into the backs of his knees just for something to hold onto. He isn’t expecting the last slap. She hovers over him for so long that he’s certain she’s done, she must be, she  _ has _ to be, and then her hand comes down again, and he  _ sobs _ out  _ ten. _

“And the last one for Marx. You should be lucky he only counts as one when you spent hours around him.” Mereolona flexes her hand. Her skin is shiny, wet with his slick.

Julius breaks like a bowstring pulled too taut, hiccuping as he holds his legs open so she can expect her work. He can see from here, how flushed and swollen his cunt is, blazing red and painful. So sore, and she’s barely touched him. Being so wet made it worse, he’s so  _ stupid, _ why would she ever want him to take liberties with his body like that?

She licks the wetness off of her hand and sighs, taking him by the wrists and gently prying his fingers away from his skin. “Let go, baby, let go. It’s over, it’s all right now.”

Like this, now, with his body like this, Mereoleona is so much bigger than him. She stretches out on her side next to him and lets him snuggle into her chest, combing her fingers through his hair as he huddles close to her. The soothing tones of her voice as she hushes him are familiar and warm, settling over him like a blanket as he fists his hands in the shirt on her back. Every breath is a sob, making his shoulders tremble and shake.

It’s easy to tuck his head up under her chin like this, and when she settles a hand on his bare hip, it’s so big now. Covering the entire small curve of it, and then some.

“Don’t ever do something so reckless with your body again,” she murmurs, and Julius snuffles against her throat as he nods. “You’re mine. All of you belongs to me. Not to anyone else. Not to the magic knight captains. Not to some genocidal elf.”

Oh. Julius curls in a little closer to her, and it clicks together for him. “I’m so sorry.”

“You’re not, but that’s okay. In this one instance, you can’t be.” She sighs as she plays with his hair, curling it around her fingers. He has more of it, now. She can pull it, if she wants.

He thinks he wants her to pull it. Hold him by the hair while she fucks his throat open with one of her cocks, or use it to yank his head back when she takes him from behind. If she was willing to smack him on the cunt like that, she won’t hesitate at that, surely.

Just the thought makes his vulva ache, and Julius shifts slightly to give it a little more room to breathe. The pain has settled into a low, steady throb that makes him wince, but he can handle it. Nothing too hard, nothing too sharp for him to bear. Even without having to ask, Mereoleona knew exactly where his limits were. She’s so attuned to him that even the change in body wasn’t enough to throw her off for something like this.

“I can be sorry for hurting you, though, right?” He leans back to peek up at her through the mess of his bangs, and the hand in his hair stills. “I can’t be sorry for what I had to do as Wizard King, but I can be sorry that it upset you in the process.”

“As long as you don’t ever use that as justification to not do something, that’s fine.” Mereoleona leans down, and her lips feel wonderfully soft as she kisses him on the forehead, then down on the nose. “Look up at me. You’re so short now.”

As soon as he tilts his head back, she kisses him properly. A hand pets along his thigh and Julius eagerly spreads his legs for her, whimpering a little into her mouth when she strokes her fingers over his swollen, aching clit. It hurts to be touched because of the spanking but feels good just the same, a knife’s edge of pleasure-pain that he dances along whenever Mereoleona is in charge. It  _ hurts _ but it makes his stomach tight and hot, makes him spread his thighs even wider in invitation so she can touch as much as she wants.

“Naughty little boy, all wet for me even after getting in trouble.” She rubs her thumb up one of his labia and Julius whimpers and squirms, because that hurts a little too much. “But you took your punishment so well. Do you want me to fuck you when you’re so sore?”

“Please?” He knows he shouldn’t even be privileged to ask after getting in trouble, but.

Mereoleona smiles, and the sight makes his stomach twist and his heart flutter. “If you think you can take it, then you’ll get it. Now be a good boy and touch yourself for me.”

She slips off of the bed and Julius curls toward the warm space she left behind as he licks his fingers and cups a hand between his legs like he was told. Everything is sore and puffy, so sensitive to the touch, but he pets his clit with light strokes that make his stomach hot and his breath tight. Anything too much and he might come, and then Mereoleona would be upset with him, but she obviously wants him wet for her. And he is so, so wet.

The mattress shifts again and he glances up, his mouth falling open on a helpless whimper at the leather harness wrapped around her hips, the toy protruding from the center of it. He knows this one because it’s his favorite, thick enough to push him to the limit, so long he swears he could feel it in his  _ throat _ every time he bounced in her lap.

Except… That was in his old body. He doesn’t know if he could take it like this.

“Mereo—” He starts, but she only holds up a hand and sidles up closer to him.

“I think you can take it. You could before, remember? When you were still so tight. I spent so long breaking you in, but I’m willing to do it again.” Her smile widens into a smirk and Julius squirms down against his own fingers, unable to help himself. It makes him whimper.

She bats his hand away as easily as a kitten’s paw and presses two fingers to his soaking wet hole, like she’s testing the resistance before sliding them both inside. They feel bigger now that he’s smaller but in a good way, stretching him open and relieving some of the tense ache in his belly. He always aches a little when she punishes and teases him.

“See, you’re nice and wet. You can definitely take it.” Another finger goes inside and Julius just feels the stretch of it, the tug on his hole, the way it pushes his walls wider apart as he arches his back off of the bed. It isn’t so sore inside, it feels so nice to be fucked open on just her fingers. Like it’s what he’s needed since all of this happened.

Mereoleona wraps a hand around his thigh, spreading his legs wider apart as she fingers him, thumb stroking lazy circles onto his sore clit until he hisses softly. “Sloppy little hole just needs to be filled, right? That’s what you want me to do, isn’t it?”

“Please.” Julius rolls his hips down against her fingers and Mereoleona chuckles, a sound deep down in her chest that makes his stomach clench. “Please, I want it.  _ Please. _ ”

The fingers inside of him twist and curl, rubbing against the slickness of his walls as he clenches down around them. “I know you do, baby. I know you do. You want it and you need it, don’t you? Tell me how bad you missed being wrapped around my cock.”

“So much, Meroe, please please  _ please. _ ” Julius’s head tips back against the pillows and he sobs pitifully at the way she tortures him. Even if it’s impossible, he’ll try for her.

He should know better when it comes to her, he really should. The minute she pulls her fingers free just to wrap both hands around his hips and haul him off of the bed, he knows what she’s going to do. And yelps the minute he’s pulled into her lap, set astride her broad thighs, feeling the curve of her cock against his ass, cool against his hot skin.

“I can’t.” His lips wobble and he feels so small and pitiful, so pathetic. All he had to do was behave and this wouldn’t happen. “I can’t, I can’t… It’s too big, I’m sore, please, I can’t—”

Mereoleona hushes him, pressing her lips to his, easily covering his mouth with her own. “You don’t have to move, sweetie. Just cockwarm for me, hmm? I don’t care if you think you could take being fucked. I know you can’t. So be a good boy and just sit in my lap.”

She kisses him until his mouth stops trembling and the tears prickling the backs of his eyes recede and give him some peace. Kisses him until he goes warm and slack in her lap, her arms slipping around him to help him stay sitting up when he slumps back a little bit. He can feel the press of his toy against his rear and still shivers at taking it, but… If he can fit it inside, he can just sit in her lap. Nice and cozy and warm.

He has to balance on his knees while she grips the shaft and holds it firm for him, brushing it along his folds until he shivers and whines. Until it’s glossy with his own wetness, where he’s soaked through from her fingers. When it presses up against his hole, he drags his bottom lip between his teeth and holds it there. Willing himself to just breathe.

“Relax. You’ve done it before. You’ve taken it before.” Mereoleona pets her free hand down his side, over his hip, giving his thigh a little pinch that makes him yelp. “Go nice and slow.”

Right, he has done this before. Carefully, he balances his hands on her shoulders and lets his body lower, swallowing back a whimper at the stretch, the pressure against his cunt. It feels like time barely passes. It feels endless and then the flared tip is inside of him, punching a gasp from his throat. But that’s the hard part. Now it’s easier.

He’s wet enough to make it easy, and Mereoleona returns to lazily stroking his clit while he takes her deeper and deeper inside. The stretch is intense. The pressure against his walls has his thighs shaking, and only his grip on her shoulders keeps him steady. Small noises keep choking from his throat, helpless and needy and useless, and Mereoleona smiles so broadly he can see her teeth, the wicked glint of her canines.

“Almost there.” She flicks his clit and he whines at her. “Just a few more centimeters now and all of it will be inside of you. What a good boy you are, taking it all in.”

“I’m really trying.” He wiggles his hips a little to slide down the rest of the way, yelping when he’s filled  _ all _ the way up, no room left to move. “Oh  _ oh. _ I… Did I do good?”

“ _ So _ good, sweetheart. Look at me.” Mereleona’s fingers slip under his chin, tilting his head up, and Julius feels… Unsteady. Lightheaded. “You look so good in my lap, you know. How does it feel? Must be bigger inside since your pussy’s so small now.”

His head swims, and a hand flutters down to his stomach, pressing against it. “Full,” he mumbles, and she laughs and kisses him, tongue sweeping through his mouth.

Her hand stays on his clit and it takes Julius a moment to realize what she’s doing, when his belly gets hotter and his legs start to quiver. Pleasure rolls through his veins, lazy and warm and easing the tension in his muscles until he melts against her chest. When he comes, it’s a roll of ecstasy that makes his toes curl, makes him arch into her touch, mouth open, panting harshly around thin moans that Mereoleona licks out of his mouth.

When he falls against her, she catches him, smoothing her hands up and down his sweaty back. “Just sit for a little while, Julius. I’ll make sure you come again.”

His hands slide up so he can wrap his arms around her neck, nuzzling into her chest as he lets himself relax into her embrace. This is the one place he always feels safe and comfortable, and not only because Mereoleona is a force to be reckoned with, fire and thunder and fight made flesh and blood. Not only because she could probably do a better job protecting him— No, she  _ can _ do a better job protecting him than he can himself, now.

Her chin comes to rest on top of his head and he smiles faintly against her skin, relaxing into her touch even more. At first, he barely hears it when she speaks. “Huh?”

“Don’t do that to me again.” Mereoleona tightens her grip on him and Julius presses himself deeper into her arms, into her body. “Don’t you  _ ever _ do that to me again.”

“Okay.” He can hardly reassure her nothing will ever happen in the future, that there will never be a combat scenario wherein he might risk his life and lose it. Patolli was only one enemy, and there will be more. So many more who might attack their kingdom, their home.

But for now, he whispers it just the same, and he hopes it offers her some comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday julius, enjoy the strap pressed up against your cervix


End file.
